


Lost and Found

by Swiftkill



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Discipline, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Mature - free form, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Mystery, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftkill/pseuds/Swiftkill
Summary: Swift Killion is a hardworking, reliable and well known person throughout. She's protective over her little sister and loves her to bits. But when Swift gets a new job which pushes her to the limits, causing her to arrive home late or stay at work throughout the night, thus causing her to get sleep deprivation and much worse health and mental issues and having to leave her younger sister in the hand's of Raul; Swift's best friend and her sister's lover after having an argument and a few misunderstandings, she decides to take a break from everything.She returns to the UK after a rough time back at the US. She needed a time out from everything and just have her own, last minute vacation. She heard rumors about a haunted manor where the spirit of a boy resides in a doll and that the owners were an old couple whom had a son. Later she learned that the estate belonged to the Heelshires' and their son's name; Brahms. She took this chance to explore and venture out to see it for herself and perhaps stay there for a couple of days. She didn't care if the rumors were true or not.What she didn't know about was that she would be arriving at the manor at night; during the time Greta and Malcolm escapes.





	1. No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!  
> This is going to be my first time writing a story/fan-fiction. I hope you guys enjoy reading this. If you find any grammatical errors or anything that seems 'out of place' of some sort, I encourage you to comment and help point any mistakes out so I could correct them.  
> Do leave some kudos, it motivates me to continue writing and makes me happy.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swift decides to make a last minute, sudden trip to the UK as she needed a break from work and being in the US. She suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder (Multiple Personality Disorder) and calls her other 'half', Thánatos. Swift doesn't know what's in store for her when she arrives in the UK after doing some research about the Heelshires' estate. She didn't know much but that the old couple had left for a holiday but never returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of the story. If you find any grammatical errors or anything of that sort, don't be afraid to comment it down below. I'll be sure to read and reply to your comments when I've the time.  
> Oh- oh! Do send some kudos <3 It makes me happy and motivates me to write more.  
> I'm sorry if the first chapter is short, I'm not used to this at all. I'll be sure to make the upcoming chapters longer!  
> Thank you and enjoy!

**~~~ : | : : | :~~  C** **h a p t e r  1** ~~**\- : | : : | : ~** ~~

**~~|\/|\/|~~ N o  R e g r e t s ~~|\/|\/|~~**

**"I shouldn't've left, right Thánatos?"**

**Swift asked under her breath as she awaited for a response.**

**"It would've been fun to watch you suffer."**

**A voice in her head, _Thánatos_ would reply. This only meant that she  _might've_ made the right choice by leaving.**

**As she had yet another regular conversation with herself, her eyes gazed out through the window as she sat comfortably in her seat, leaning her head against the window as she took in the breathtaking view of the city shrinking along with the rest of the land.**

**Not long after the plane had taken off, Swift would be found fast asleep. Her white hair covered her pale skin. Her hands clasped together, fingers intertwined. Her nails were polished dark red, matching the color of the lipstick she applied on.**

 

**Before this,**

Swift was still in the office, having a meeting with her colleagues. She held a cup of coffee in her right hand and a file in the other. She read the texts, taking in every detail; reading it thoroughly. She took a sip from her coffee as she read the texts over and over before she said aloud, " _They_  want us to shorten the due date for the project." She said, placing the file on the table as she looked at each and every face which had their eyes on hers. "We haven't even finished the basics yet!" She scoffed, shaking her head. "They want us to complete it a week before Valentines Day- A week!" 

One of the colleagues raised their hand. A man she knew all too well. His blue eyes locked on the lass' own as he stood up.  
"Perhaps we should increase our work hours and put this project as our top priority to finish before the due date." Said Raul.  
A woman stood up as to question the lad. "But who's going to finish the paperwork?" She asked.   
"Raul, I like your idea; but.." She paused, looking over to the woman who stood up to question Raul. She saw her name tag and continued on. "But.. Felicia is right," She paused, thinking as to who should hold the responsibility of the paperwork if Swift were to agree with Raul's idea. She made up her mind and spoke up, "I'll do it. But you guys better finish this project before the due date, got it?" They all nodded. They felt Swift's cold stare on all of them, knowing very well that if there was even the smallest mistake made, seen or noticed by Swift, they'd be goners.

  
_**After the meeting,** _

 Swift returned home with Raul who was carrying a stack of papers. "That's what you get for suggesting something that could potentially help us all. But, bring more work for me." Swift said, unlocking the door and swinging it open. She allowed the lad to slip into the building before her. He apologized and pointed out that it  _will_ help them out. She rolled her eyes, smiling as he tried to answer back. She lead the lad to the office where Raul placed the papers onto the table before leaving the room to let the lass have her time alone. She waited for a few seconds, the sound of Raul's footsteps soon disappeared. The room was well furnished and decorated with various pictures. She had books everywhere from the bookshelves on both sides of the wall to a stack of them on the side of the desk, on the floor. She turned around, facing the stack of papers on the middle of the desk. In front of Swift, the large windows bestowed her a view of the forest.   
She walked to the window, placing her right hand against the window, taking in the beauty of nature at night. She hesitated to remove her eyes from the breathtaking view and resumed to finish up the work that waited for her on the desk, but she had to. Slipping her hand away from the window, she took a seat on the office chair, placing her hands on the desk. She resumed to browse through the paperwork.

**Once she had finished the paperwork,**

She checked the time; _1:56 A.M_. The damsel decided to get ready for bed. Along the way, she passed by her sisters room, Vampzy. She overheard her younger sister's conversation with a familiar masculine voice she recognized; Raul. They talked about work and issues. Swift heard her name being mentioned a couple of times; how she never had time for her younger sister anymore and how harsh she was most of the time towards her. Raul sighed, telling her that Swift was just stressed due to work and couldn't control her frustrations most of the time- He was right. They continued to talk about Swift and some other things. Swift wasn't going to linger around any longer and eavesdrop on their conversation. She returned to her room where she had some time for herself and Thánatos. 

**Thánatos began her rants**

and Swift sat down to take it all in. ' _Did you hear? You're just a nuisance."_

_"Your sister hates you." ; "She doesn't want you around."_

_"Your colleagues fear you." ; "They're scared of you."_

_"Raul is jealous of you." ; "He wants you gone."_

_"You're just a burden." ; "Leave."_

**Swift took it all in.**

**She was stressed out and frustrated. She needed a time out; both for herself and the people around her.**

Besides, she longed for a break. Of course, this didn't mean that she wouldn't work. She'll bring her work along. She decided since all she had were just paperwork coming in and being sent back, it was a perfect opportunity to go on vacation.

**And so she did.**

She packed her bags, stuffing them with clothes and the necessary items she needed, including her laptop. The lass booked a flight to the UK, an hour from now.

She immediately left the estate, having her personal driver send her to the airport.

The moment she arrived at the airport, the lass rushed in.

**She was just in time.**

 

_**Now.** _

**Once the plane had landed,**

One of the flight stewardess approached the still sleeping Swift and called out her name politely, referring to Swift as 'Lady'.  
Hearing her name called out a couple of times, she felt something on her right shoulder. She tilted her head to the side, resting her head on top of the hand, mumbling something inaudible to herself. Moments later, Swift's eyelids fluttered open, her brows raised before her eyes squinted, her eyes sensitive to light as she had just woken up. She lifted her right hand to her eyes, blocking the light as she provided temporary shade for her eyes until they adjusted to the brightness. The stewardess slipped her hand away from Swift's shoulder, calling her name once again. "Lady Swift, we've touched down. You're the last passenger in the plane. Please wake up." Said the flight attendant, her lips curled to form a warm, kind smile; seeming polite towards the now awake Swift. The lass only nodded, rubbing her eyes before getting up. She felt lightheaded and dizzy from suddenly standing up. She placed her left hand on the seat in front of her. She gave herself a few seconds to process everything and allow her system to function normally. She stretched her arms, letting out a yawn. The stewardess and the rest of the flight crew watched her. They had her luggage and bags, wanting to assist Swift.   
  
The only reason why they'd call her 'Lady' and even offer to help her was because she was a well known lady worldwide. She was filthy rich and one of the most influential people ever known. But, she longed for a  _normal_ life. And so, she tried various jobs, usually bringing the companies she worked for up and successful. This was beneficial both to her and the people she worked for. She increased her reputation amongst all. But over the years, she grew bored. She longed for something that she wouldn't find by working for others. The amount of weight she carried on her shoulder's had always screamed at her in the back of her mind. This urged her to take a break.

**It was dark out and she had already exited the plane along with her luggage and valuables now being carried by herself.**

She managed to find a driver willing to take her so far as to the Heelshires' estate. Along the way, Swift's eyes drifted towards the window, her vision blurred as she was soon lost in a sea of thoughts, blocking out Thánatos' complaints about having such a boring trip. 'Can't be helped. I mustn't look back.' She  _assured_ herself, her body tensed in frustration as thoughts continued to come in like raging waves of water ; raging waves of thoughts. Her hands clenched, forming into a fist as she dug her nails into her skin, but not deep enough to draw blood or injure herself. Time flew right by as she was lost in thoughts, browsing through her phone. She was so close to knocking out right there and then; but held herself back. She didn't want to risk sleeping, deeming herself vulnerable.  
  
**When they were close by to the estate,**

Swift had an odd feeling in her guts, urging her to stop the car. Even Thánatos urged her to tell the driver to stop the vehicle. And so she did. She leaned forward and parted her lips to speak. "Hey, could you stop here? I'd like take a walk there. Besides, it'd be better for you, wouldn't it?" She asked. The driver would hesitate for a moment, but decided to listen to her request and reasoning. Swift paid the lad before she slipped out of the vehicle and walked to the booth where she'd retrieve her belongings. She continued her journey to the Heelshires' by foot. She wore black heels; which only meant trouble for her later after the long walk. During this time, Swift's breathing slowed as she inhaled the fresh, cold air which lightly stung her nostrils as it flowed in. She closed her eyes as her pace soon slowed down to a stop. She rolled her neck back, tilting her head upwards as she appreciated this special moment she had for herself, all alone in the middle of nowhere, in the dark where only the stars and the full moon provided light for her to see. Her eyelids fluttered open as she took in the breathtaking view of the stars and the moon. She rarely saw this in the US, usually when there wasn't much light pollution did she get the chance to take in these precious moments. Those moments came to an end as her ear's twitched to the sound of a vehicle coming her way. It came from the direction of the estate. Her eyes widened. She reacted quickly, listening to her instincts. She quickly hid behind a tree, her belongings just beside her. She leaned against the tree, looking to the road as the noise grew louder- the vehicle getting closer. Her heart was racing the whole time. As the vehicle passed by, she caught a glimpse of two faces. A woman who seemed to be smiling hysterically, driving; and a man at the passenger seat, his head seemed injured.  
  
**Swift began to wonder what was up with those people. But, decided to block out her thoughts.**

**She resumed her walk to the estate. She'll think about what she had seen, later.**

She eventually reached the estate. She didn't think much of the building and entered the house. ' _No one's here, Swift. Everything is fine_.' She reassured herself as she slipped into the manor. Her eyes flickered from one place to another. It took her a few minutes to take in even the tiniest detail of the buildings design and structure. She placed her bags down and removed her heels, walking bear-footed. Her aching feet were relieved of the pain that was endured throughout the entire journey here. She groaned, seeming relieved to have full contact with the ground. She decided she should look around the place first before settling down and relaxing. She needed to make sure she wasn't intruding in on anyone. Something smelled odd as she walked towards the direction of the room. It smelled familiar and yet had an odd,  _dusty_ smell to it.   
  
**She saw a man on the floor with a piece of porcelain sticking out from his neck. A small puddle formed around the man's neck.**

**A puddle of blood.**

Her glazed eyes didn't blink nor stop staring at the dead body ; at the puddle of blood. A part of her wanted to smile hysterically, giggling to herself while another part of her felt squeamish and wanted to scream. She didn't know what do to but to stare at the scene for what seemed like forever were just a few minutes of her being quiet and shocked, physically and mentally. She couldn't move. She didn't want to, but she had to. She blinked a few times, her eye's were reddish and formed tears. She wiped the tears away and took in a few deep breaths, closing her eyes for a minute or two before looking around the room. There was a headless doll laying in front of the coffee table and two white, roundish balls that tried to look like eyes with the amount of detail put into it. Perhaps the dust from the now shattered doll was what mixed in with the smell of blood, giving it an odd smell from earlier.

She decided that she should go upstairs to check if there were anymore dead bodies or at least any signs of life around. Swift struggled to walk, still under the effects of shock. She pulled herself together and reassured herself for the third time, telling herself things would turn out better later on. For now, she had to bear with whatever she's going through and about to experience later. She knew Thánatos wouldn't brush this aside  _that_ easily.

As she climbed up the stairs, she heard breathing coming from one of the rooms. There was a room with their door wide open, revealing a figure lying down with an object sticking out of its belly. She quietly crept up towards the figure in the room whom laid still. 'Is he dead too?' She quietly asked herself in her head.

 

 

 


	2. Meet n' Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swift stumbles upon a man with a screwdriver sticking out of his belly, laying on his back on the floor.  
> She notices that he's still alive; his eyes fixated on her own.  
> What will Swift do then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you'll enjoy this and the following chapters to come. If there are any grammatical errors or anything of that sort, don't be afraid to point it out! Do leave kudos, tt makes me happy and motivated to write.  
> I'm sorry for the /huge/ delay. I got caught up with a lot of things. I hope you understand.  
> Thanks and enjoy the story!

**~~~:|:|:-~~ C h a p t e r  2 ~~-:|:|:~~~**

****~~|\/|\/|~~  **M e e t  n '  G r e e t  ** ~~|\/|\/|~~****

**Swift entered the room, her hands gripping the edge of the door as she poked her head through. She looked over to see a man lying on the floor, a screwdriver sticking out from his belly.**

She slowly crept closer to the lad, watching his chest rise and fall. 'So he  _is_ alive.' She thought to herself. The damsel crouched down and arched her back slightly, leaning over to take a better look at the man. 

He wore a porcelain mask which covered most of his face; the left and middle side of his face, his nose and lips. But, the porcelain mask was broken, exposing the right side of the man's face. Her eyes narrowed as she examined the right side of his face. It was completely scarred. She wondered if his whole face was scarred or just the right side of his face. She reminded herself that there was no time to think about such things and reminded herself that there the man had possibly been stabbed. She backed up the moment she felt someone staring at her; the man's eyes were fixated on her own. She parted her lips to speak, "Stay right here- don't move, got it? I'll be right back." She said, quickly running off to search for a first aid kit.   
Quick on her feet, she went to the room opposite from the room the man was in and retrieved a first aid kit from the bathroom. She kneeled down beside the man, the first aid kit right by her side. "It's gonna hurt  _a little_ but you'll be fine after all of this okay?" Swift said, attempting to reassure the lad as his eyes widened the moment she gently placed her left hand on his belly, around the area the screwdriver was sticking out of. She gently lifted the fabric as she took hold of a pair of scissors she got from the first aid kit. She carefully snipped away at the fabric with the small, white scissors until his stomach and chest were exposed. The man gasped in pain when she was cutting the fabric away around the screwdriver.

**'Now comes the fun part.' Thánatos chuckled.**

Swift ignored the voice in her head, even though she understood what the voice had meant. If she wanted to help the man, she needed to pull the screwdriver out first. She looked over to the lad who still had his eyes on her. "Uhm.. look, this is gonna hurt  _a little_ but, bear with me, okay?" Swift said, her right hand took hold of the screwdriver and her left hand with a sterilized gauze bundle around the wounded area. She tried to find her grip before she reluctantly pulled it out; slowly and carefully, attempting to avoid sudden movements, guiding the screwdriver out from the belly. 'Logically, with having something as long as  _this_ in one's stomach, it would only mean the intestinal part of the body could potentially be affected.' She thought to herself, glancing towards the lad whom managed to remain conscious. Throughout the whole time when she was removing the screwdriver from the lad, he screamed in pain; his hands dug into the carpet he laid on as he gritted his teeth, eyes clenched shut.

**"You'll be fine, I promise."**

Was all the man heard before he fell unconscious. "He'll be fine, right, Thánatos?" Swift asked aloud, though no response was heard; only a light chuckle was heard. ".. Right. Well.. he seems a bit better- aside from the amount of blood gushing out." She observed the wound. She leaned closer to get a better look of the man's face, carefully removing the porcelain mask before taking a good look of his facial features; the scars on the other side of his face caused the woman to wonder as to what had happened to the man. She stood up, deciding it'd be best to clean the man up. She slipped away from the room, heading down the stairs. She located the kitchen and browsed through the cupboards until she found a bowl and a clean cloth. She filled the bowl with lukewarm water and dipped the cloth into the bowl of water. She headed back up the stairs and returned to the room where the wounded lad was. She carefully placed the bowl on the floor next to her. She took hold of the wet cloth and squeezed the water out, leaving it nice and damp before carefully wiping the man's neck, face and ears from whatever sweat and debris was left.

As she wiped the man's face with the warm, damp cloth she held in her right hand, she delicately wiped his face as though she was handling a precious, fragile item. She took a moment to examine his features once again, her eyes wondered over his face as she took her time to register the details of his face as her hand continued to run the run around his ears, face and neck before dipping the cloth into the bowl of lukewarm water, squeezing the cloth firmly; removing the absorbed sweat and blood. She repeated this step a couple of times until she was sure the lad's face wasn't as dirty as it was before.

 

Swift then slipped a handkerchief from the side pocket of her jeans, proceeding to wipe the man's neck, ears and face dry. When finished, the damsel decided it'd be best to try and wake him up. Stretching an arm outwards, she placed a hand atop the man's shoulder, shaking it a little. The lad soon woke up, staring at the lass in exhaustion until he had realized his mask had been removed. His eyes widened, reflecting panic and fear as he touched his face, feeling the uneven skin which he could no longer feel on the burnt side of his face. "S-Sorry.. Your face was dirty so I just.. cleaned you up." She gestured towards the bowl of water which had the now soaked cloth in it before looking back at the lad. He arched a brow, questioning the lass' actions. She parted her lips to speak, though, hesitated for a moment. ".. What's your name? Mine's Swift." She murmured, her eyes met his own. He hesitated to speak; to respond.  
  
**"Brahms.."**

He responded in a child-like voice, looking into her eyes as he responded to her question. Her eyes widened, staring blankly at the man as though she couldn't believe what she had heard. It took her a few moments to process the new information that was given to her before she could nod and take a deep breath. She swallowed her saliva, taking a large, loud gulp as she slowly stood up- but she felt a hand grip her wrist. She looked down where Brahms looked at her, gripping her tightly until she winced in pain. "Don't leave me, please.."  Brahms murmured in his high-pitched, child-like voice which sent shivers down Swift's spine. She gazed down to his hand and slowly loosened his grip with her other hand as she nodded. "Okay.. I won't leave. But, I want you to get up and rest in bed. Can you do that for me, Brahms?" She asked in the sweetest and calmest way possible, curling her lips into a smile. He gazed into her eyes for a few moments, trying to find signs of fear or hesitation. He couldn't find any signs of it, and so he struggled to rise to his feet and settle down at the edge of the bed, gritting his teeth as he slowly adjusted his position to lay down, resting his head on the soft, fluffy pillow; his head sank right in. He maintained eye contact with the lass.

**"You uh.. go sleep now."**

The lass croaked, moving away from the man and straight out of the room before the man could speak or do anything. She left him in the room, swinging the door closed before leaning against it. Her heart was racing and her breathing was quick and short. She ran her fingers along her hair, brushing her hair backwards and allowed it to fall forward slightly, retracting her arm back down and relaxing her muscles slightly as she took a deep breath. She expelled the air out of her lungs and stood there, her eyes flickered about, from the stairs then her own hands.

 

**She questioned her actions as Thánatos noted that there was definitely something wrong with the man.**

_**'Why did he speak in such a way? He's definitely forcing himself to even talk like that.'** _

**Swift thought to herself and no response was given but a quiet cackle in the back of her head was heard.**

**The lass decided it'd be best to leave the place, but hadn't she _promised Brahms that she wouldn't?_**

**_She grazed her upper front teeth along the bottom of her lip before clicking her tongue as she needed time to process what was going on and what she should do next, the possibilities and the outcome of it all._ **

_She decided to stay awhile longer and find out more._

_Until then, the damsel made her way down the stairs, grabbed her bags and worked her way up the stairs._

_Though reluctant and fearful for her life, she was curious and yearned for the thrill of a new, possible adventure or a challenge ahead,_

**Even if she wasn't prepared for it.**


End file.
